The Emperor Princess
by e.laxxy
Summary: Prolog tentang Akashi Seijuuro dan 'calon' saudaranya. Tapi sayang, perasaan lain mendominasi, sehingga 'calon' saudara menjadi 'calon' kekasih', mungkin?/ Side story of "Sister sister's!"/ OS.


"Seijuuro." Panggil Akashi Masaomi di ruang kerjanya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini kan?"

" _Hai, Tou-sama_. Mengenai calon istri _Tou-sama_?"

"Ya, dan kau tentunya sudah mengetahui soal Aozora Seika dan putri tunggalnya itu kan?" Akashi mengangguk pelan. "Nanti malam, mereka akan datang kemari dan tinggal bersama kita disini. Jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk menyambut mereka dengan baik, Seijuuro." Perintah Masaomi, Akashi membungkuk sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan.

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan wajah muram dan dingin. "Jadi, mereka memang jadi menikah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

 **The Emperor Princess**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Side story from **Sister sister's?**

[Brother!Akashi x Sister!OC]

Family, Romance

Rate **M**

Warning: **Standard Warning Applied**

 **DLDR!**

 **1 Agustus 2015**

 **TOK. TOK.**

"Tuan muda, Tuan besar memanggil anda ke ruang makan, dan Nyonya Aozora sudah tiba disini. Tuan meminta anda bersiap-siap." Ucap salah satu pelayannya. Akashi segera berganti pakaian sesuai perintah ayahnya. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna merah dengan lengan panjang yang ditekuk ujungnya, dan celana berwarna hitam. Ia pun turun menuju ruang makan dengan sedikit malas.

"Seijuuro, beri hormat pada calon ibumu dan saudarimu." Akashi membungkuk kepada mereka berdua.

"Jadi, inikah Seijuuro, Masaomi?" tanya Aozora Seika, seorang wanita berparas keibuan menyapa Akashi. "Dia tampan, dan sekilas terlihat seperti anak perempuanku."

"Anak perempuan?" Tanya Akashi bingung, ia melihat sekeliling namun hanya ada Masaomi dan calon ibu tirinya.

"Dia masih pergi ke kamar mandi, tunggulah sebentar disini, Seijuuro." Ujar Masaomi sambil duduk di ruang makan. Diikuti Akashi dan calon ibu tirinya. Setelah beberapa lama, gadis itu belum juga muncul. Entah kenapa Akashi merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, baru pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat penasaran dengan seseorang.

" _Sumimasen_ , maaf menunggu lama." Seorang gadis bersurai _crimson_ muncul dan bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan. Ia berkulit putih pucat, mempunyai garis wajah tegas, mata _crimson_ , hidungnya mancung, rambutnya panjang hingga punggung, dan bibirnya itu sungguh bagian paling indah dari dirinya keseluruhan dirinya, di bawah bibir sebelah kanannya terdapat lesung pipit yang begitu menawan, bahkan Akashi Seijuuro dibuat terpana olehnya, dan keseluruhan dia memang hampir mirip Akashi.

"—Ro, Seijuuro! Bagaimana kau bisa melamun seperti orang bodoh?" Ujar ayahnya dengan nada sarkatis. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan lupakan etikamu di ketika berada di ruang makan, Seijuuro!"

"Tenanglah, Masaomi, lebih lembutlah kepada Seijuuro." Seika menenangkan Masaomi dan mengelus pelan kepala Akashi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Akashi hanya diam tak berkutik mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. "Sekarang perkenalkanlah dirimu, _Hime._ " Seika melirik gadis di sebelahnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Aozora Seina, umur 17 Tahun dan... Err.. Aku akan menjadi bagian dari keluargamu mulai sekarang, kuharap kita bisa akrab." Ucapnya sambil terlihat kebingungan, Akashi mengernyit keheranan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya dingin.

" _E-etto_... Hanya bingung saja, bagaimana caranya berkenalan dengan calon keluarga baruku." Jawaban yang sukses membuat Akashi dan Masaomi tersenyum tipis.

"Duduklah Seina, mulai saat ini kau sepertinya akan menggunakan marga Akashi. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan ibumu, kau mirip dengan Seijuuro. Sebuah kebetulan kah?" Mereka berdua masih saling memandang dan seperti melihat cerminan diri sendiri dengan gender berbeda. Setelah makan malam, keduanya masih terdiam dan tidak membicarakan apapun.

-0-

 **14 Agustus 2015**

Sudah 2 minggu mereka saling mengenal dan tinggal serumah, namun masih saja mereka belum berbicara, hingga malam ini.

"Seijuuro, Seina. Lebih baik kalian mengakrabkan diri di taman belakang sekarang, banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan berdua dengan calon istriku." Masaomi bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan Seika.

"Ikut aku." Tanpa basa-basi, Akashi menarik tangan Seina menuju taman belakang. Seina hanya diam dan menurut saja. "Kita harus mengakrabkan diri kan? Banyak yang harus kuketahui dari calon keluarga baruku. Dimulai dari dirimu, Seina." Ujarnya dengan nada absolut. Seina menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau duluan?"

"Kau berani menentangku?" Pancaran intimidasi khas Akashi Seijuuro menguar, namun tetap tak menggoyahkan Seina. Seina menggeleng pelan dan ia tampak serius memandang wajah Akashi. Bahkan ia menatap langsung ke mata heterokrom tersebut. Ia tampak terpesona oleh sesuatu. "Apa yang kau lihat? Jangan berani-berani kau menatap langsung a—"

Ucapan Akashi terhenti oleh jari telunjuk Seina yang menyentuh bibirnya. "Maafkan aku, tapi kumohon tenanglah. Aku... Hanya ingin melihat matamu saja, bolehkah?" tanyanya tanpa nada ketakutan.

Akashi diam tak bergeming, untuk pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang begitu aneh di matanya. Akashi tak menjawab permintaan Seina, namun ia juga tak mengeluarkan penolakan. Seina berjinjit sedikit agar dapat mencapai wajah Akashi, lalu ia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Akashi dan perlahan menyibakkan helaian rambut yang menutupi manik heterokromnya.

" _So beautiful_..." Bisiknya dengan penuh pemujaan, entah kenapa gadis itu tetap mengunci tatapannya pada manik Akashi, perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya ke rahang Akashi dan mengelusnya pelan. "Heran, bukankah ini pertemuan kita yang pertama? Tapi rasanya... Aku sudah mengenalmu lama sekali." Ia bermonolog sendiri tanpa menghiraukan kebingungan Akashi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan, Seina?" Akashi mengenggam tangan Seina yang masih menyusuri wajahnya dan berusaha menghentikannya. Tanpa disadarinya, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan aneh gadis tersebut.

"Kau— maksudku, kita akan menjadi saudara ya setelah ini?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu, namun aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan perasaanku..." _Mungkinkah... Cinta? Bukannya aku sudah tak bisa merasakan apapun sejak kejadian itu?_

"Kejadian apa?" Akashi bertanya lagi. "Dan apa yang terjadi padamu? Jawab." Nada itu lagi yang ia gunakan.

"Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama Seijuuro? Mungkin terdengar konyol... Tapi... Itu kenangan terburuk yang kumiliki." Ia menghela nafas dan menatap manik heterokrom itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Kau ini... Yang mana sebenarnya, Seijuuro?"

"Akupun tak tahu hal seperti itu ada atau tidak, tapi mungkin aku sedang merasakannya sekarang." Rupanya Akashi Seijuuro sudah terjerat pesona gadis bernama Seina tersebut. "Dan inilah aku, Seina."

"Kau ingin tahu tentangku kan? Aku... Bukan gadis baik yang seperti mereka kira." Seina menunduk dan mengenggam tangan Akashi.

"Ceritakan saja."

"Karena cinta itulah, satu-satunya hal berharga dalam diriku hilang. Aku pernah sangat mencintai seseorang, dia orang Amerika dan dia cinta pertamaku... Akhirnya dia hanya memanfaatkanku, dan dia orang yang merengut keperawananku..." Suaranya mulai bergetar dan tatapannya sendu. "Dan dia menyebarkan video itu, hidupku saat itu benar-benar hancur, beruntunglah Paman Masaomi masih mau menerima Ibu dan ia bahkan menolong kami saat itu, sehingga kasus tersebut tidak dipublikasikan."

Akashi menarik gadis itu dalam dekapannya, "Ka-karena itulah, sulit ra-rasanya untuk mencintai seseorang lagi, sejak saat itu a-aku merasa jadi orang lain, rasanya ada orang lain di da-dalam diriku, hal itu muncul karena ketakutanku tersebut." Ia mulai terisak di pelukan Akashi.

"A-aku takut, ji-jika aku mencintai seseorang lagi, ia tak akan menerima fa-fakta bahwa aku sudah bukan ga-gadis lagi." Akashi terhanyut dalam pikirannya ketika mendengar penuturan calon saudaranya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu..." Akashi mengangkat dagu Seina. "Jangan mencintai orang lain, Seina. Untuk saat ini, biarkan aku yang menjagamu. "Ini perintah, dan jangan coba-coba mengatakan tidak."

"Ta-tapi Seijuuro! Kita ini saud—"

"Kita **bukan** saudara, Seina." Bungkamnya. "Setidaknya belum. Walaupun kita menjadi saudara nanti, kita tetap saudara tiri dan kita masih bisa bersatu kau tentu tahu soal itu. Dan kau... Sudah pasti akan menjadi milikku, aku selalu benar, Seina." Ia menarik pinggang Seina agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku bahkan sudah tidak perawan lagi, Seijuuro. Tak ada yang bisa kuberikan padamu." Akashi memajukan wajahnya dan membungkam Seina dengan bibirnya. Seina kaget bukan main dan berusaha melepaskan ciuman tersebut, tangannya mendorong dada Akashi, namun tenaganya tak sebanding.

"Persetan dengan hal itu, aku bisa saja menghapus semua itu darimu, kau mau aku melakukannya sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dan apa itu bisa membuatku jauh lebih baik?" Seina mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Akashi.

"Mungkin saja."

"Kalau begitu, lakukan." Bisik Seina tegas.

"Jangan bercanda Seina, tidak secepat ini—" Seina mengecup pelan bibir Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sampai saat itu tiba, Seijuuro."

-0-

 **Seina POV**

Biar kuceritakan pada kalian, aku ini pendiam dan agresif disaat bersamaan. Mungkin karena trauma dan memori buruk masa lalu membuatku punya kepribadian ganda. Dan perubahan sifat itu parah sekali, terkadang aku malu dengan diriku sendiri, namun aku tak bisa melawannya.

Tepat sebulan perkenalanku dengan Seijuuro. Kami semakin akrab dan... Perlakuan Seijuuro padaku itu bisa dibilang lebih dari perlakuan sayang antar saudara. Ia juga berkali-kali membangkitkan diriku yang satunya, contohnya saja...

 **Flashback ON**

 _Pagi ini aku merasa seseorang sedang berada diatasku, dan beraninya ia mencium bibirku diam-diam! Aku mengerjapkan mata dan shock karena Seijuuro sedang berada di atasku dan menyeringai ke arahku._

" _Sudah bangun, Putri Tidur?" Ejeknya sambil mempertahankan seringai khasnya tersebut. Aku mengangkat kedua telapak tanganku dan menutupi bibirku._

" _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PAGI-PAGI BEGINI!? DI ATASKU?! DAN BERANINYA KAU MENCIUMKU SAAT AKU TIDUR BEGINI!?" Teriakku sambil menerjangnya sehingga posisi kami berbalik, ia yang berada di bawahku sekarang. Berani sekali ia membangunkan diriku yang satunya. Tapi manusia menyebalkan satu ini malah melipat tangannya dan meletakannya di belakang kepalanya._

" _Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Seina?" Ia bertanya dengan nada menggoda, dan apa-apaan tatapannya itu! "Hm? Kenapa diam saja? Lakukan sesuatu."_

 _Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di sela-sela lipatan tangannya, mengurungnya dan menatapnya tajam. "Jangan coba-coba, Seijuuro. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan membangunkan diriku yang ini." Desisku sambil menyeringai sama seperti yang ia lakukan._

 _Akashi tetap pada posisinya dan memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa? Aku lebih suka kau yang agresif begini daripada kau yang biasanya,_ _ **Akashi Seina.**_ _"_

 _ **BRUK!**_

 _Ia menarik pinggangku hingga aku terjatuh di dekapannya, dan wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja._

" _Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menyerangmu sekarang juga, Seina." Bisiknya sensual di telinga kananku. Ugh! Apa lagi maunya sekarang! Sungguh kesalahan apabila membiarkan diriku yang ini menguasaiku sepenuhnya!_

" _Silahkan saja kalau kau mau menyerangku sekarang,_ _ **SEIJUURO**_ _." TI— TIDAK! BUKAN ITU YANG MAU KUKATAKAN! ARGH!_

 _Akashi menggeram dan mengigit cuping telingaku pelan. "Jangan main-main Seina. Kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar nanti." Ancamnya. Aku hanya menatap manik heterokrom itu dengan tatapan menantang. "Coba saja,_ _ **SEIJUURO SAYANG.**_ _" ARGH TIDAK! KAU BRENGSEK SEINA, BRENGSEKKK! SESEORANG TOLONG AK-HMPH!_

 _Sebuah benda kenyal dan basah membungkam bibirku. Bahkan ia dengan berani meremas pantatku. Ia bahkan menggigit bibir bawahku dan lidahnya mengabsen seluruh isi mulutku. Sialannya, dengan aku yang sekarang ini aku sudah pasti akan membalas perlakuannya sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan._

 _Seina kumohon, biarkan aku yang menguasai diriku sekarang! Diriku yang terkurung di dalam memberontak ingin keluar._ _ **Are? Tidak bisa tentu saja. Aku tidak akan mau dikalahkan oleh Seijuuro, dengar itu Seina. Diam dan tetap tenang, atau aku akan membuatnya lebih parah.**_

 _Lihat kan? Bagaimana brengseknya diriku yang satunya tersebut. Dia ini agresif dan tak pandang bulu, dia bisa saja menyerang siapapun kalau seperti ini. Oh ayolah Seijuuro! Sadarkan diriku seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan! Jeritku di dalam hati._

" _Mmmh—" Akashi melepaskan ciuman kami dan menatapku intens. "Kau tahu kan Seina? Aku ini mutlak dan asbolut, jangan coba-coba sekalipun membuat pertahananku lepas atau kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya." Ia merebahkanku di ranjang dan menghisap leherku kuat. Aku berusaha kuat menahan agar suara aneh ini tidak keluar, namun apadaya jika si brengsek ini yang menguasaiku._

" _Ahhh—" Satu desahan lolos dan itu membuat Akashi menyerangku lebih. Ia bahkan sudah melepas gaun tidur bagian atasku. Ia bahkan meremas kedua dadaku dan membungkam mulutku dengan ciumannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berhenti sambil memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas panjang._

" _Hentikan, sudah bertukarlah dengan Seina yang satunya." Ujarnya tegas, dan akhirnya si brengsek ini bertukar tempat juga denganku._

" _Hahh— Hahh— Arigatou nee, Seijuuro. Maaf tadi—" Akashi menciumku lagi, namun kali ini penuh perasaan dan lembut._

" _Cepatlah belajar mengendalikan dirimu tersebut, Seina. Akan benar-benar berbahaya kalau kau menyerang orang lain yang bukan aku." Bisiknya parau sambil memelukku erat._

 **Flashback OFF**

Dia benar-benar... Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Hampir tak ada laki-laki yang berani mendekatiku akibat ulahnya tersebut. Memang sih, berbahaya jika sampai ada yang mendekatiku dalam mode ini. Tapi sebenarnya, mode itu akan muncul saat-saat tertentu saja kok. Berbeda dengan kasus Seijuuro yang sebenarnya lebih sulit pengendaliannya daripada aku. Sisi lainku ini bisa diajak bertukar kapan saja kalau dia sedang dalam keadaan 'baik'. Kalau Seijuuro, dia bilang tidak segampang itu bisa bertukar tempat.

 **1 September 2015**

Sungguh aku sedikit kesal, bahkan laki-laki yang bisa kenal dan dekat denganku di Rakuzan mungkin hanya Reo-senpai, Kotaro-senpai, Eikichi-senpai dan Chihiro-senpai saja, itupun karena mereka rekan-rekan –budak— Seijuuro. Selain itu, mungkin hanya teman-temannya semasa di Teiko, sebut saja Tetsuya-kun, Shintaro-kun, Ryota-kun, Atsushi-kun, dan Daiki-kun.

Itupun, haaah— Padahal ketika itu Daiki-kun hanya menggodaku sedikit dan sebenarnya aku cukup nyaman bersamanya, tapi... Seijuuro malah melempar gunting yang hampir mengenai kepalanya dan ia hanya berkata, "Maaf Daiki, tanganku sedikit licin hingga guntingnya tergelincir." Lengkap dengan seringai iblisnya tersebut.

"Seina-senpai, aku menyukaimu! Jadilah pasanganku saat pesta dansa nanti." Seorang Kouhai mendekatiku dan memberiku bunga ketika aku makan siang bersama Senpai klub basket, namun Seijuuro tidak terlihat.

"A— _E.. Etto—_ "

 **SYUUUUUT. CTAK.**

Suara horor itu bergema di kantin dan membuat semua orang terdiam, terlebih lagi para Senpai yang duduk bersamaku.

"Pesta dansa? Wah. Sepertinya asyik, bukan begitu, **Seina**?" Ia memberi penekanan pada namaku dan menatap tajam Kouhai yang mengajakku tadi. "Ups. Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu ketika bermain dengan gunting tadi, tak mengenaimu ya rupanya?" Kata-kata tersebut sukses menciutkan nyali Kouhai tersebut. "Dan kau **Mibuchi**." Ia menatap Reo-senpai dengan tatapan membunuh, Reo-senpai dibuat gemetaran olehnya. "Sudah kubilang untuk menjaga Seina **hanya** 5 menit kan? Dan ketika aku kembali, masih ada juga yang berani mendekati Sei—"

"Seijuuro, kenapa tak kau lempar sekalian dengan pisau dapur?" Tanyaku sinis sambil meliriknya sebal. "Dan kau tahu, ini bukan kesalahan Reo-senpai. Berhentilah bersikap sok absolut begitu, aku jadi ingin muntah melihat kelakuanmu." Desisku pelan.

Kotaro-senpai dan Reo-senpai bergidik ngeri merasakan aura-aura mencekam diantara mereka. "Nanti kau kan bisa bilang, 'Ups, pisaunya meloncat sendiri ke sasaran'" Kotaro-senpai dan Eikichi-senpai menahan tawa sekuat tenaga mendengar kalimat sarkatisku.

" **Seina...** " Desisnya tajam, dia berjalan ke arahku perlahan-lahan sambil menguarkan aura iblisnya.

"Seina-chan, Sei-chan su-sudah he-hentikan..." Bisik Reo-senpai takut-takut sambil berada di tengah-tengah kedua rambut merah tersebut.

"DIAM!" kami berdua membentak Reo bebarengan.

"Ikut aku, sekarang!" Ia menarikku menuju atap sekolah dan menutupnya kencang. "Oh tidak lagi, duo kepala merah itu. Fyuhhh—" Kotaro dan Reo menghela nafas lega.

-0-

 **Normal POV**

"Ouch. Tak bisakah kau lebih lembut padaku? Aku ini perempuan!" Jeritnya sebal. Akashi mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan di tembok sehingga dia tak bisa lari kemanapun.

"Kau ingat perjanjian kita kan? Jangan main-main Seina." Ia mendesis dan menggigit lehernya sehingga Seina mendesah pelan.

"Angh— Hentikan ini Sei—hmph!" Akashi menciumnya dengan kasar. Ia memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Seina bermain dengannya. Seina memukul-mukul dada Akashi, ia sungguh butuh pasokan udara.

"Hah— KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA!?" Akashi tidak menghiraukannya dan malah menghisap lehernya sembari membuka kancing teratas seragam Seina.

"Diam dan jangan berteriak." Ujarnya dingin. "Jadilah anak baik dan aku akan memperlakukanmu lembut, Seina. Terkadang aku bingung bagaimana caranya membungkam mulut 'nakal'mu tersebut." Ia mulai meremas pelan dada Seina.

"Nghh— Seijuuro, kumohon hentikan. Maafkan aku." Ujar Seina tak ihklas, ia sekuat tenaga menahan agar desahannya tak keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Iie_. Aku tak mau berhenti, Akashi Seina. Dan jangan menahannya seperti itu." Akashi mulai menghisap dada Seina, dan ia menahan kedua tangan Seina dengan tangan kanannya. "Mungkin kau menolaknya, tapi tubuhmu tidak. _Nee_ , lihat... Bahkan disini sudah basah." Bisiknya sambil menyeringai dan menelusup ke dalam rok Seina.

"Seijuuro—" Seina mendorong keras Akashi dan terbaliklah posisi mereka. Seina berada di atasnya dan mengenggam kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kau bersikeras melakukan ini padaku? Semua tak akan sama lagi rasanya untuk kita..." Seina menatapnya sendu.

"Kau belum saja mengerti, Seina. Kurasa kau tak sebodoh itu untuk mengerti perasaanku. Kalau aku tak mencintaimu, aku tak akan mau melakukannya sejauh ini." Ia menatap langsung ke manik _crimson_ Seina.

"Dan apa yang terjadi jika semua orang mengetahui hubungan kita yang ini? Bagaimana perasaan Paman Masaomi dan _Kaa-san_ ku?"

"Dan **sudah** kuberitahu kau berkali-kali kukatakan kita **bukan** saudara, mereka pasti mengerti tentang keadaan kita." Akashi menggeram frustasi. "Satu pertanyaan terakhir. Kau mencintaiku tidak?"

Seina membelai pelan wajah Akashi. "Tentu saja, kau meragukanku? Aku banyak berterima kasih padamu, Seijuuro... Kau membuatku merasakan lagi perasaan itu selama sebulan ini. Aku mencintaimu."

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu... Kau percaya padaku kan?" Seina mengangguk pelan, namun wajahnya masih terlihat ketakutan. "Tenang saja... Aku tak akan menyakitimu, dan aku akan pelan-pelan." Bisiknya lembut sambil mengecup dahi Seina. Ia menyenderkan Seina ke tembok dan menciumnya lembut.

Seina mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Akashi dan membalas ciumannya. Ia pun memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan liang kewanitaan gadis tersebut. Perlahan ia mencoba memasukkannya sedikit demi sedikit, Seina menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Akashi.

"Engh— Sa-sakit.." Ia sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya dan berusaha keras menahannya. Akashi mengangkat dagunya dan melumat lembut bibirnya.

"Tahan sedikit lagi..." Ujarnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Selanjutnya, hanya terdengar suara desahan-desahan pada suasana menjelang sore hari tersebut, Seina bahkan begitu kelelahan dan tak sadar bahwa dirinya tertidur lelap di pelukan Akashi setelah itu.

 **OWARI**

 **A/N: Uwaaaaaah ini a-apa? Hanny ga nyangka kalau Hanny bisa bikin beginian. Lanjutan fic ini bakal dipublish nanti di fict "Sister sister's". Disana, per chapter menampilkan orang yang berbeda ya, tapi nanti bakal ada kaitannya semua. Sekarang hanny mau kenalin Aozora Seina yang bakal jadi 'calon' adiknya Akashi, errr— calon adik atau...? Tunggu aja ya kelanjutannya di Sister sister's! Arigatoooooo buat yang sempetin RnR Hanny love you!**


End file.
